The Last Laugh
by lgd1231
Summary: Dick Guillermo, or G as people call him, Wayne is an average kid that lives in an average town in northern California. His dad is quite the opposite, billionaire Bruce Wayne who moved with his son after the death of his wife due to complications during his son's birth. When G meets the girl of his dreams and falls in love, will it stay that way when he learns she has a deep secret.


**I**

**The New Girl**

**G's POV**

**AN: The only thing that I own is the plot line, which is, in fact, original… I think.**

**(P.S: Guillermo is pronounced like this, Gē-yed-mo)**

'Fuck geometry,' I thought to myself as I watched the clock slowly tick, tick, tick.

The drags of being in high school, the classes that you like fly by and the classes don't seem to never end. It's like scrapping your brain with a cheese grater. I sigh as I start tapping my pencil to the beat of my favorite song "Happy". It was in one of my favorite movies too, I mean who didn't love Despicable Me 2, I mean animated movies aren't exactly my cup of tea, but I might think you have something wrong with you if you didn't like that movie.

Wow I just realized, I haven't introduced myself, that's embarrassing. My name is Dick Guillermo Wayne, I know what you guys are thinking, 'His name is Dick, he's in high school, and he's still alive?'. Yeah I know I've heard it all, but I survive every day because one, my dad is one of the richest men in the world, Bruce Wayne. Ever heard of him? Well that's the first reason and the second, I don't go by Dick, I'm stupid, but I'm not dumb. I go by Guillermo (or Liam in from Spanish to English), or at least I did until I figured out that most people who live in America can't pronounce Guillermo, so I go by G. Not my idea to be honest, my best friend who I met in kindergarten, Caleb, didn't even try to pronounce so he just called me G and almost 10 years later, it suck.

Anyway I was sitting there tapping away while singing the song in my head when I received a hard kick in the back of my chair. I turned around to see the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my entire life. She was perfect, and I'm not the type of guy to pull the perfect card lightly, all the way from her amazing wavy black/ brown hair, to her soft, light brown eyes, to her amazing body. She wasn't a stick of gum kind of girl like those girls who want to be models, but see wasn't chubby either, see was the perfect balance between.

I said a silent sorry and quickly turned back around for fear of blushing. Who was this girl and why had I never seen her before, I mean it was the second semester for crying out loud. If it was the first couple months of school that would be understandable, but that's just weird. I made up my mind that I would talk to her after class was over to see why it was that I had never noticed her before.

'Thank God this is my last class of the day!' I thought as the teacher was telling us about tonight's homework. As the bell rang I jetted for the door trying to be the first one out of class so I could wait for this mystery girl. Thankfully it worked. I tried to play it cool acting like I was waiting for a friend… that worked out so wonderful. She walked right up to me, 'Apparently she can see through all my bullshit.'

"So what gave me away." I said looking down at her, I didn't realize realize how short she was when she sitting in her desk.

"Well there were a number of things, but first, Hi I'm Reyna Quinn."

"Guillermo Wayne, my friends call me G."

"Well, G, the one big thing was that when I kicked your chair you stared at me for about 15 seconds. With your mouth hanging open. And you blushed, which is something that I don't think I've ever seen, a guy blush, that was interesting."

"Shit, ah I'm so sorry. That's really embarrassing." At that she laughed, the most amazing thing that I had ever heard, and then she did another thing that surprised me, she snorted. I don't think I have ever laughed so hard.

We continued talking like that for a few minutes and finally I got conjured up the courage to ask,

"So why is it that I have never seen you here? Is it that or am I just crazy?"

"Well lucky enough for you, my mom and I just moved here from Miami, so to answer your question no you are no crazy."

"Oh, fiew, I was worried there for a second. So you're a freshmen?"

"Yeah."

"And if you don't mind me asking, how are you getting home."

"Umm...I was probably going to walk."

"Oh ok how far away do you live?"

"Oh...er...about…...ten..miles."

"TEN MILES! Why do you have to walk?"

"Um that's kind of personal but, my mom works so I've been having to walk home every day for the past week."

"Well I might be able to fix that, if you don't mind something just a little bit illegal."

"And why is that."

"Well I'm sixteen so I'm not quite able to drive passengers yet but I'm sure I won't get pulled over, that is if you want me to drive you home."

"Um...sure why not."

"Sweet so my car is that way." I said pointing toward the parking lot.

As we walked we started talking about our past and started to get to know each other, when we somehow come up onto the topic of my dad.

"Well lets see, from what he's told me, he was a billionaire, or I should say is he's not dead yet, playboy who is CEO and President of Wayne Enterprise bu-"

"Wait, I knew that name sounded familiar but Wayne Enterprise, I thought he lived in Gotham."

"Well yeah, I was getting to that."

"Oh, hehe I tend to do that, sorry."

"Don't worry about it, anyway he was doing fine until one night he threw a party and one of the staff was acting a bit suspicious so when she went upstairs instead of stopping her, he followed her. Well she ended up going into his master bedroom where he had his mothers favorite pearl necklace, and when he confronted her and asked her why she would do such a thing, she told him that she was a single mom whose daughter was battling cancer. Well the surgery that could save her life was way too out far out of her price range. My dad ended up convincing her to leave the necklace and he payed for her daughters surgery, a month later her daughter died."

"That's so horrible."

"Yeah I know, well during that month my dad and this women, who I guess her name was Selina, was a great person, and over the month that her daughter was going through the surgeries, he and Selina got really close, even to the point where my dad was there when she died. My dad was the shoulder that Selina cried on. And well to make a long story short they got married and nine months later they had me, but something happened during the birth, something went wrong. My mom died after I was born with just enough time to hold me and give me a name, well a middle name. The agreement between my mom and my dad was if they had a boy he would name me after his dad and my mom would get to choose my middle name and if they had a girl she would name me after her mom and my dad would choose my middle name, and that's all I have left of my mother. So after all that shit went down my dad decided to leave the place that reminded him too much of my mom so he moved here to sunny California"

"I'm so sorry. Wow this is a nice car."

"Yeah I guess it made it easier that I never knew my mom, oh and thanks by the way."

"You're welcome. So what kind of car is it."

"Oh man, you ask the wrong questions, I could go on about this car for days. Well lets see it started out as a regular 98 Chevy S10 that I bought from Craigslist for $3,000. After that I raised about $5,000 and basically rebuilt the car by hand. I put a V8 big block in it but then had to redistribute the weight so it wasn't top heavy, and to make a long story short I changed it from a weird kind of purple/blue color to a nice matte black with a red racing stripes and put wider tires in the back so I can drift."

"Wow, I got none of that"

"Haha that's ok, basically what I said was I gave it a nice paint job and made it able to go really fast."

"That makes sense. So why didn't your dad help you, you said that you raised all of that money."

"Well my dad really didn't want a spoiled child so we live in a moderate single story house, since it's just the two of us that's more than enough room. And since I was little my dad has always said that he would help but he would never just buy me anything that I wanted, unless it's birthdays, then he goes all out. But the only thing that he pays for on my car is the insurance, I have to pay for the gas."

"Oh ok."

"So would you like to come to my house for dinner I'm sure my dad wouldn't mind at all."

"Um….ok sure."

"Great." I said opening the door for her. She hopped in and off we went to my house.

** AN: Hey guys this is my first time posting a fanfiction by myself, I helped post another story, that ended in a disaster so both me and the other writer just quit. Anyway I hope it wasn't too bad especially the spelling and grammar because, obviously, that where I thrive...not. I know I have some of the Batman and Bruce Wayne things mixed up but this was just for fun and just completely my story I just used names and places. I am not a regular poster so I will not make any promises on when I will post. So I hoped you liked it and please only constructive criticism and nice comments. Ciao for Now.**

** P.S. I know their relationship is going super fast but I really didn't feel like drawing it out anymore than I already am. Also I typed this on Google Drive and for some reason it changes "she" to "see" and vice versa so if I missed one of those by accident just ignore it.**


End file.
